


AOT Oneshots

by yakuville



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Post-57th Expedition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakuville/pseuds/yakuville
Summary: Oneshots of your favorite aot boys !
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. My Sweet Girls-Eren/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> eren is around 21-22 in this chapter!

“Honey, you can’t go okay? It’s dangerous” You pulled your daughter, Juliet on your hip and brought her back to her small play area. 

You and Eren had her 2 years ago. Although you were both young, you both knew you wanted a child, and here she was, Juliet Yeager. She had been begging to go see her father as he’s been busy with experiments that Hange has been dying to do on him. Hange said that it was safe for Juliet to come along, but you didn’t want her to be there. 

Juliet had seen Eren’s titan form before, but you were just a bit worried that she would be scared seeing her dad do many experiments at once. 

“Please Mama?? Can we please go see Papa?” She gave you her best puppy dog eyes that she definitely learned from Eren. You sighed and complied, “Fine just this once.” Juliet had stars in her eyes and began to go get ready. 

You went outside of your small house and went to go tell a guard that you would like to go see Eren. It was mandatory that you had guards around you at all times because if everyone was trying to capture Eren, they were trying to capture you and Juliet as well. 

The two of you set off to the hidden location of where your husband was. The ride wasn’t long but long enough for Juliet to fall asleep on your lap. You gently caressed her brown long hair. She had mainly inherited Eren’s traits, she was tan just like Eren was and had beautiful emerald eyes. 

The wagon soon came to a stop, indicating that you two had reached your destination. You had thanked the guard and gently picked up Juliet, lifted her up on your shoulder and quietly entered the area. 

Armin immediately noticed your presence and ran over to you, “hey you, I thought you didn’t wanna bring Juliet here?” you sigh, “I hope i’m not interrupting but Juliet has been begging to see Eren, so why not” Armin gave you a hearty smile, “well he’s just about to finish up this experiment, take a small break and then the next one will be his final experiment” You nod and went to go greet the others. 

Everyone swarmed around you when they saw you and Juliet. It was safe to say that all of them loved and spoiled your daughter. Especially Eren himself. Juliet had eventually woken up due to the ruckus of Connie and Sasha arguing about who Juliet liked more. 

“Juliet!” They shouted in unison, Surprisingly Eren hadn’t noticed you yet, probably still concentrating on his experiment but you didn’t blame him. 

Before Connie and Sasha could get their hands on Juliet, Levi had walked up to them, giving them a glare, letting them know that the experiment wasn’t done and they needed to quiet down. The duo apologized and headed back to where they were, you and Juliet chuckling at them. 

You and Juliet sat down on the grass right next to where Armin was. Admiration was the only thing you found when you looked down at your daughter. It amazed you how much she looked up to her father. 

“Papa is so cool! don’t you agree Mama?” you gave her a smile and patted her head gently, “he’s the coolest of all time” she gave you a giggle and that’s about when Eren had finally noticed his two sweet girls. He quickly broke out of his titan, used his gear to reach his small family. 

“Papa!” Juliet went running towards Eren, wanting nothing but to be just held by her father. Eren hadn’t been home in about 2 weeks, which isn’t long but it felt like a lifetime. “hi my sweet girl, what are you and Mama doing here?” she wrapped her arms around Eren’s neck, “we came to surprise you! are you surprised?” Juliet gave a toothy grin, similar to Eren’s, “of course I am!” He began to spin around in circles of excitement, he hadn’t seen his precious girl in so long, he forgot what it had felt like to have a small moment with her. 

Fondness was written all over your face, staring at the most two important people in your life. 

Mikasa had quietly approached you, “you know he’s been begging to go home. Complaining about how much he missed his girls.” a soft pink color washed over your face, “he’s so dramatic, Juliet had been begging to come see him as well but I said no every time because I don’t want her to get scared of seeing Eren repeatedly doing experiments” you lay your head on Mikasa’s shoulder, still watching Eren and the rest playing with Juliet. 

Your conversation with Mikasa went on a little longer, Juliet was occupied playing with her Aunts and Uncles and Eren sat right next to you, taking Mikasa’s spot as she went to go play with her niece. 

“Didn’t think you would give in” he places a chaste kiss on your temple, “She wouldn’t stop complaining and whining and she gave me those puppy dog eyes. I’m a hundred percent sure you taught her those” Eren only let out a grin, “but i’m glad you decided to come nonetheless, missed you like crazy” you smile back at him, “I miss you more, when will you be home?” He sighed, “Not sure. It depends on what still needs to be done.” It was your turn to sigh. 

“He’s all yours for tonight and for the next few weeks! I have everything I need!” Hange’s yelling got both your’s and Eren’s attention, “Hange... are you sure? He can stay if you need anything else” Of course you didn’t want him to stay but you knew these experiments were crucial. 

“Oh no! I wouldn’t want to keep him away any longer from you and Juliet! or as he calls you two, his sweet girls! He’s all yours!” Hange had walked away, leaving you and Eren dumbstruck. 

“Well then I guess i’m coming home with you!” Juliet’s ears perk up, “Papa is coming home?!” Eren lifts up his little girl, “I’m coming home with you and your Mama!” Excitement colored Juliet’s face, you had never seen her so excited before. 

“Papa is gonna be back with his sweet girls” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new ff alert!! decided to finally post this since reckless love is coming to an end!


	2. Late Nights-Levi/Reader

“Goodnight Princess” You gave your daughter, Emery a kiss on her cheek and closed the door to her small bedroom. “Finley ten more minutes then it’s time for bed” Your son shook his head, “But I wanna wait for Dad to get home” You bring him into your embrace, “He’ll be home later tonight, and he always comes into your room when he gets home” Finley gave you a pout, not liking that idea. Like father like son you think.

Finley was 7 years old and Emery was only 4. You knew from the start that you wanted a family with Levi. You two had met back in the underground, being introduced to each other through Isabel. Surprisingly, Levi was the one to confess his feelings first but his confession consisted of, “I like you brat, go out with me”. 

But lately, Levi had been coming back home late due to their late meetings and expeditions, causing the kids to miss their dad terribly. You knew Levi was also missing his small family, but he would never say it out loud to his comrades. 

“Finley, five more minutes then bed time. Dad will be home soon anyways” Finley crossed his arms and gave an annoyed looked, “Well then why can’t I wait till he gets home if he’s coming home soon!” Your patience was through the roof, you understood his point of view but he had to get to bed.

“You have to go to bed or else your father will get upset okay?” You gently caress his face, it was not only hard on you, but on the kids as well. Usually Levi was gone for 3-4 days at most but this was the longest he’s ever been out on a expedition. You gently held Finley in your embrace, until you heard soft little footsteps coming the other direction.

“Mama, I miss Papa” Emery had emerged out of her room, rubbing her eyes and fell right onto your lap. You gave her a sad smile, “You two are so attached to your father, it’s crazy”

“Is Papa coming home?” You looked down at your daughter who had a strong resemblance of Levi. “He is, but if you sleep now, he’ll be home as soon as possible! And you know how Papa wants you to sleep so you can get big and strong just like him okay?” Whines erupted from both of your kids. “Will Papa be here when I wake up?” You smile at Emery, for such a young age, she had so many questions. “He will, I promise. Tomorrow we can even go see Uncle Erwin and Aunt Hange! And we can even play in Papa’s office!” Emery had a huge smile plastered on her face, liking the idea of seeing her uncles and playing around in her dads office.

“Tch, Who said you could play in my office?” All of you turned around to be faced with the person your kids had been yearning to see.

“Papa!” They shouted in unison. Levi picked up Emery and gave Finley’s hair a good ruffle. “Hey kid” Finley shot him back a happy smile.

“Papa you came home!” Levi pressed a gentle kiss on her hair, “I did.” The kids were glued to Levi, not even caring that he still was in his uniform and had his gear still attached to him.

“Hey, let’s give Papa some space so he can take off his gear okay?” The kids pouted but still complied. “He’ll be back, you don’t wanna hug him while he has all his gear on don’t you?” Emery gave you a disgusted face. “Nope! Papa hurry up and go change!!” Levi smiled and quickly went to his bedroom to change into something more comfortable.

He came back in no time as he heard his kids getting whiny. They immediately climbed onto him, wanting to tell him about how much they missed him and what they did while he was away. You cherished these moments as you didn’t get many of them, especially since the Scouts are so busy now. You had to give some credit to Levi. He was the strongest soldier, a captain and on top of it all, he was a dad. But as much as you enjoyed these moments, it was getting super super late.

“How about we go to bed then tomorrow you can tell Papa more about what you did” The kids whined but Levi shortly put a stop to it, “Listen to your Mother, I’ll be with you two all day tomorrow” The two nodded and Levi headed off to Emery’s room with her and you went to go put Finley to bed.

It was now so late into the night and you were exhausted. Taking care of two kids wasn’t easy, especially when you didn’t have Levi here with you. Levi exited Emery’s room and sat next to you on the small leather couch.

You turn your head, “Well it’s nice to see you too” You brought your hand to the back of his head, gently scratching his undercut. “I didn’t think they would miss me that much” You chuckle, “Me either but looks like me and the kids all really missed you” Levi rolled his eyes out of fondness, “Yeah I missed you too brat”

Levi gently brought his lips to yours, letting his tongue explore your mouth. He gently cupped your face, bringing it closer to his, “Speaking of kids, wanna go make more?” You hit his chest, “Is having sex the only thing you miss about me?”

Levi leaned in one more time, “Maybe”

You hit him harder this time, “Kidding, but I did miss you a lot. Didn’t expect the expedition to be this long”

You lean into his embrace,“So you want another kid?” Without warning, Levi lifted you up and brought you back to your bedroom. He had lots of nights to make up for.


	3. Clingy-Eren/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i feel like eren would be the clingy type to his s/o!

You had two options to choose from at the moment. 

You could either stay in your small twin bed, cuddling your boyfriend or get ready for your class that started in about an hour. 

As much as you wanted to choose the first option, to you, studying always came first, especially since you were freshly in college and wanted to do well. 

You slowly peel off Eren’s warm arms that embrace you but the said boy started to stir in his sleep.

”Baby?” He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. You gently walk back to the bed and caress his face with the pad of your thumb.

”Hi precious” You comb your fingers through his hair, knowing he likes having his hair being played with. He leaned into your touch, enjoying the warmth you were radiating. 

“Why are you up?” You look down at him with sweet eyes, “My class starts soon, I gotta get ready” He whined, clearly not wanting you to go. Before he finished his sentence you cut him off, “Yes I do have to go” He gave you a pout. 

“But I promise when I get back, I’ll cuddle you all you want!” Eren whined. He did love cuddles, but he didn’t want them later, he wanted them now. “You are such a baby!” You gently pinch his cheeks, he lets out more whines. 

This was dragging on for too long and you knew Eren purposely kept whining about how he didn’t want you to go. You gently remove his hands off of your waist and proceed to get ready for your class.

But lo and behold, Eren Yeager was the clingiest person ever (Only to you though) and had followed you to your little vanity area. He draped his arms around your neck and nuzzled his face in your shoulders, inhaling your wonderful scent.

”You smell good baby” You smile at him and proceed to keep on getting ready. 

Time had passed and it was time for you to go. “I gotta go okay? I’ll see you in an hour!” Eren quietly refused. He kept his strong embrace on your waist and gave you small kisses on your neck. “Eren... I have to go and you have to get back to your dorm” His answer was muffled, “Don’t wanna go back.” It amazed you how clingy he could be at times.

You pull away from him, “Baby, I have to go alright? We can do whatever you want when I get back” Protests left his mouth. Others might think that Eren was being dramatic since you would only be away for an hour, but it felt like an eternity for him. He was always by your side, no matter what.

”Eren can I please go to my class? Jean is waiting for me” He let out a hiss, not liking the idea of you and Jean being alone. “Hey, no getting jealous, You promised me you wouldn’t get jealous of him anymore” He did promise you that but he didn’t keep his promise all the time.

He pulled you into a hug one more time. You smile and lean into his touch and basked in his woody, axe scent. But you were on a schedule and had to go meet up with Jean. 

“This is the last time, I gotta go okay and so do you. When I get back you can come back to my dorm” Eren didn’t listen to you and picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder and brought you back to your bed. You knew this was bound to happen but the smile on your lips showed that you really didn’t wanna go to class.

”Stay” His words were muffled as he had his face nuzzled in your shoulder, (still) You tie his hair into a small man bun and comply. “Okay, you win. I’ll stay with you” He smirked in victory. 

Class could wait another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye it took me so long to update jskskelldlc 
> 
> but here’s clingy eren!!! next chapters will be about levi and eren’s families!!


End file.
